Loki's Queen
by Juvia Rainwater
Summary: Shortly after Loki finds out about his heritage, and after the falling out of him and his brother, a most intriguing woman presents herself to Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Loki's Queen

"I will bow down and offer you my allegiance Lord Loki of Asgard, but I will not kneel by force. Know that when I kneel, I kneel by choice."

His eyes squint in slight distrust, unease stirs in his mind. Willingness and compliance without fear was something he was quite unused to.

"You speak of allegiance, but you close your mind. Not a good way to gain my trust. Who are you, woman?"

"That is for you to find out, my liege, and not for me to say." She circles slowly around him as he simply stands there, his head only turning slightly to keep her in his view. The way her mouth twisted in jest as she spoke arouse Loki's interest.

"You are not from this Earth, no one but a God can close their mind to me." Their gaze locked as she stopped in front of him, he eyes her top to bottom, his mouth upturned only faintly, but the light in his eyes dancing with delight.

"I am not a God. And, I am not of this planet." A slight grin arises in the corner of her lips as she starts to saunter towards Loki.

"And, you are not afraid."

She stood, now, close enough to him she could feel his energy reaching out, a dark, sad, but strong energy. She looks up to stare into his brilliant eyes.

"No." She said casually. "Though I know it is fear you crave."

His eyebrows raise and his smirk widens, as he reaches out and stabs his gloved hand through her abdomen, ice spreading from the wound like an infection. "Do not speak to me so plainly for I am Loki and deserve to be feared. Do you not think so?" He ends with a chuckle.

She let out a slight sigh, and slumps forward. Reaching down, she grips and slowly pulls out his hand, blood dripping to the ground. But, before his eyes her wound closes.

"Oh look, now you've made a mess. Do not underestimate me Loki, as you do with all others." Her eyes shine dangerously.

"What are you?" He murmurs, his gaze wavering restively.

"Loki, look at you. Look at your actions, your failures, hear your words from someone else's view, and tell me… what is it you see?"

Veering from her question, he responds spitefully, "Why do you block me from your mind, you expect me to trust you, but you keep yourself shut. It's quite suspicious you know."

Suddenly, he bends over groaning, his hands gripping the sides of his head as she telepathically screams forth, 'STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS LOKI!'

"And, answer mine." Her voice softens as she raises a hand to his soft cheek, "It's important. I promise you."

Swiping her touch away, he straightens rigidly. His thin lips sealed shut, and, finally, with a sneer he replies, "I answer to no one, as I am a rightful King and God. So, I insist you kneel before me now."

Remaining upright, she replies, "A king of whom, exactly? I close you off, Lord Loki, because I don't want you to answer with my words, my assumptions. I do not wish for you to sneak about in the corners of my mind to find a slight darkness or a small doubt and expand it, mold it to suit your will; to affirm your own qualms. I will not allow you to draw from _my_ mind fuel for _your_ anger."

She pauses and looks directly into his eyes once more, "I want to hear your thoughts, without any influence but of what already lies within."

"Couldn't you delve yourself into my reason, then? If you are so strong." He retorts with distaste heavy on his tongue.

"Don't belittle yourself; you would block me if I tried… as you have the right. No… as I said, I want to hear your thoughts aloud. But, I see now that your pride will not allow you to see yourself truly. You grow angry at my words, I know, but let me show you what I see."

Reaching out a hand, she places her fingers gently against his temple. Slowly at first, but gaining speed she starts to pour visions and analysis from her mind into his. Backing away panting, his eyes wild and questioning, he watches her struggle to regain her composure, noting to himself how she appeared much wearier and less collected than before. But, still, he does not strike. _What would be the fun in that?_ He thinks to himself.

"Forgive me" She sputters, "it is difficult to stream. If I don't keep it ordered and controlled, it could overwhelm even the strongest mind." Straightening as she recovers, she persists, "But now, at least, do you see, Loki, the mistakes that you've made?"

He stands shakily, leaning away from her only slightly, watching her like a cornered animal, but for once he is silent, staring hard as he evaluates this strange woman that stands before him.

"It would be foolish not to learn from them, just as it's foolish not to learn from your opponents, however weak they may be. Fear can only take you so far. If others see you fail over and over again, they will eventually pity you, and you will lose all power completely."

"What would I have to learn from these overgrown apes? They are but cattle. It is in their nature to be herded." He utters darkly.

"And, are you a sheep herder, then, dear Loki?" Her tone even, "Is that your purpose?" She raises her brow in amusement.

"Of course not" He spits, but after a pause, his smile slides ever broadly across his narrow face. "But, a wolf finds sport in making the wooly beast bleat." He pauses, a look of disgust spreading across his face, "My brother so does love chasing them himself, but in another manner entirely," he sneers. He throws up a hand casually, "I am sure you are aware of Thor, he's not very discreet."

"Oh yes, and you are the master of subtlety, yourself."

"Actually, I am. I just like to make a show of it." His satisfactory grin becomes so bright, a slight rose bleeds upon his cheek. An unsettling contrast to how the icy blue in his eyes swiftly sharpens.

"This brother of yours, what is he to you?"

He scoffs, "He's a large, stupid brute. Nothing more." But, a defeating sadness flashes his eyes, "I was always just a tool to him, using our differences to shine light on his accomplishments."

Sneering, she counters exasperatedly, "Forget him! Forget him, Loki. One should not need approval or appraisal of others, especially those beneath them, to know their divine rights, to know their own power. Why do you need these so-called 'sheep' to prove to you your own strength?" After a recess she continues with care. "Don't deceive yourself. You are a frost giant, Loki. You are _not_ of Asgard. You will never be of Asgard. Don't you see, as a child, you envisioned you lived in your brother's shadow, not because of your imagined slights, but because you knew in your heart that you were not of his family. You desire the thrown because you wish to be acknowledged as one of the Shining People. You desire this world to prove to your brother your value as one of _his _people. And, finally…" she falters, "finally, Loki, you fear the idea of freedom, because freedom of your pain seems so distant and inaccessible; it is easier to fall to hate and trickery, then to face what you are. But, what is so wrong with what you are, my Lord, when it has given you so much."

"I may be a descendant of monsters, but that changes nothing. I am of Asgard. I am a king, and you _do not _know me, woman. Do not pretend to." He said piercingly.

"A king of what, I ask again. A strong ruler guides those who are strong, and yet you strive to be a King of sheep. A God to the weak." She steps up to him, so close he could feel her light breaths against his neck. "You have power, Loki." She whispers. "Why strive to rule this world, when you could be a King of Gods." An elated luminosity overcame her air.

Taking a deep breath, she endearingly carries on, "I do not wish to harm you nor disrespect you. I only say what I must. I am simply offering you my service. Do you not accept?"

Gaining poise, he turns to her, "Answer me this at least; what benefits you of our allegiance? Ease me of my suspicion." His broad shoulders square off dominantly, his face falling in a guise of curious quip.

She exhales softly and relaxes her shoulders. "I have been on this planet a long, long time. Years ago, I began to meddle in the affairs of its people out of boredom. It was pleasing for a while, until one day, out of the sky, low and behold, Gods appeared. How could I simply just stand by? What a wonderful gift, I thought. So, I kept my distance and assessed these Gods, until I finally knew what I must do. And, that is why I am here." She snickers, "How are your suspicions fairing now? Are they pleased?"

A smile curling upon his red lips, his eyes shimmering as he looks down at her for the first time without doubt, he whispers, "I think I am starting to understand you after all."

Her smile widens as her hand reaches for the soft of his neck. "I certainly look forward to our future dealings, my Lord Loki. You do so intrigue me."

"Oh? Do I?" He merely looks down at her, disregarding her corporeal intrusion, one shadowed brow raised in curiosity.

Coming closer, their faces nearly touching, she breathes out, "Do you ever." Raising herself up, she touches her lips to his.

_Well, isn't this new, _he muses. Unsure of her advances, he hesitates only slightly, pulling back for but a moment, staring down into her upturned face. "A coalition, that is what you want, then?" A wicked smirk grows on her face, oddly perplexing him. Her fingers entwine in the waves of his ebony hair as her glare bit into his heart. Tilting her chin upward, her full lips loosen in invitation. Finally, his incitement overcomes him as he leans forward succumbing to her tempt. An aggression begins to burn within him, but instead of releasing it, he suppresses it just under his skin, refusing to lose control completely. But, her lips remain teasingly soft, enticing him farther. It isn't long before he parts his lips, letting her in, their breath becoming heavier. Loki could not hold back any longer. A fluttering thought sprang to his mind, _oh, this is new_, _and…I rather like it._

His hands grip her hips drawing her deeper into the embrace, and holds her there tightly against his slender, firm body. Their pact befalling finality as his mouth slides down her cheek and farther down to grace where he had roughly bared her shoulder. Sighing and leaning into him, her hands reach under his cloak to grasp his long, lean back even as she hides a twisted smile. Pressing against her, she felt a stiff stirring in Loki. Her eyes flickers in delightful mischief while she thinks to herself, "I have you now Loki, son of Trolls."


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't trust you." He states halfway smiling while he straightens out his disheveled apparel.

"It goes without saying." She pulls her sleeve back upon her shoulder, and stares down to smooth out her cloak. Looking up, she notices that he has stepped farther away from her, watching her apprehensively. He witnessed the shivers run up her spine, the way her body swayed and her vision clouded as she had quietly peered up and made contact; his nose flares when his chest momentarily tightens while remembering the taste of her kiss. Turning away from her, poise in his steps as he walks off silently, he thinks to himself, _silly little things…women. But, I suppose she might come of use. _Stopping, he spins around slowly to see her still standing there observing him, a curiosity in her steady gaze.

"You still have not told me who you are."

A sad smile grows upon her expression, "It is difficult to say, my Lord."

Impatience grows in his tone; he puts his hand to his chest, and declares "I am Loki. See, that isn't so complicated, is it? Your turn," his arm sweeping out towards her. But, her lips tighten, the gloom in her eyes growing. "Here, how about you just finish my sentence then. One word, that's all that's required," he speaks contemptuously and continues in a mocking tone, "My King, who is most handsome and fearsome indeed, I am called…" He gestures his hand towards her once more.

Impatience flashes across her features as she strides forward, her voice deep and menacing as she replies, "I have no name, Loki. Do not ridicule me."

His face creases in skepticism, "No name? Do Explain."

She sighs impatiently, "I am not from this planet, or any of the others in the nine realms. Where I am from, you come to know another by a consented telepathic connection. It's a feeling of identity. And, once someone has let you in their mind, a name is decided based off of their individual understanding. One person has many names, one for each representation of the insight for every person they have let in. The more you trust someone, the more understanding they gain about you, and the name changes."

His brows rise, "Is that so?" He steps closer, a grin growing as he speaks, "Then let me in." His leer spread broadly. She stands there looking at him severely, "Please?" He asks playfully.

She swallows hard and her shoulders relax as she closes her eyes. He stands there for a moment perplexed about how exactly something like this is accomplished. Finally, he pushes his thoughts forward, a specific question in mind… _what are you after… _"You are not asking the correct question." She exclaims abruptly, "You must open your mind to the point of comfort based off the level of trust you have for me; my mind is open just the same. When you come in after having prepared your thoughts, you will find the answer you seek." She finishes quietly.

"But, I don't trus.."

Opening her eyes, "You asked me who I was; I told you that it was for you to find out and not for me to say. This is what I meant."

She starts to veer away, but he reaches out and grabs her arm. She turns her head back to glimpse at him, and sees that his eyes have closed. Immediately, she senses him inside her mind. He hits against a few shut doors, but takes in the information that she is willing to share with him. Finally opening his eyes, his manner much less suspicious, he lets go of her arm. He faces away, saunters off and wearily sits down, staring off into the distance, a little off put by the intimacy of the exchange.

"Well, then. Do you have a name?" She says, her voice on the verge of meekness. Glancing over, he notices the cringe in her stance, her arms folded tightly in front of her chest. The familiarity of the act made her restive as well.

His attention returns to the horizon, and after a moment, he utters uneasily, "Eira."

_Comfortably cold, biting but soft…serene like sorrow but angry as a storm…how can a mind feel like anything, especially that? How can it amount to one intricate word? _He thinks to himself, gazing ahead impassively. His jaw tightens, but otherwise barely taking heed, as she leisurely rests alongside him.

After some time she speaks, "You will be imprisoned soon, you know this. You have already made vast oversights in this battle. While the heroes of this world clean up the remaining mess you have made in this city, you have been granted a few moments of peace, but they will return shortly. There is nothing I can do to stop this."

"Oh my, you are proving to be so helpful already. I'm certainly glad to have you around." He states, guile mixed with slight despair in his tone.

"It is a necessary lesson."

"Indeed." He replies sardonically while wiping dirt from his cheek. "What a blessed lesson."

She laughed unhappily, "Don't be so down. You're the God of Mischief after all, aren't you?"

"A God of Mischief, am I really known as that?"

"After all this? You are now."

He takes in a deep breath. "Very well. I suppose I will be seeing you again?" He asked casually.

She leans over and kisses his jaw just under his ear and whispers, "Undeniably." After a pause she continues, "I must be going."

"Then go." He retorts bluntly. "Are you expecting anything more from me?"

"No. Not currently." She stood, wiping the debris from her coat.

There was a sudden crash nearby as Loki's enemies landed on Stark's outside balcony. He glances over to see her gently disappear as she strolls off. Crawling to the next step, pulling himself up with his arms, he tiredly glowers up and finds the group standing over him, the archer pointing an arrow directly aligned to pierce his eye. Ignoring the threat he bears his interest away, and offhandedly announces "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."


End file.
